Saying Sorry
by PearlLane
Summary: How Clark makes his apology to Chloe, and her day...


Chloe hadn't talked since before his redK induced diatribe the other night, it made her happy to know that after all these years Clark knew to give her space when he messed up. But now , more than ever, she needed her best friend there to cheer her up. Jimmy had just asked for a 'break' and left her teary eyed and confused the night before. She had spent the night acting like in love Lois, stuffing her face and wondering what went wrong.

But this morning she had woken up ready to face the day and forget all the insanity that had happened in the last few days. What she needed was a normal day, not that those ever happened to her with an alien best friend, but considering they weren't talking it might just happen. That was until she walked into the Planet basement to find a massive bouquet of white lilies on her desk.

She knew they weren't from Jimmy because he definitely hadn't left on flower giving terms last night. So that left her with only one option, Clark, she smiled so bright she felt her muscles stretch because they hadn't gone that far in a few days. The fragrance hit her from the door and only got stronger as she got closer. It was like Clark to buy her lilies, they weren't the typical flower to give to the best friend you just publicly humiliated, but they just happened to be her favorite. Jimmy had always thought her favorite was tulips because she had a vase in her room almost all the time, but tulips were a lot cheaper than lilies.

Noticing a card with her name in Clark's chicken scratch for writing at the base of the vase she picked it up and opened it up.

_Chloe,_

There are no words to say how sorry I am for the other night, but know that when you are ready to forgive me I am probably moping in the barn. Call me when your ready…

-Clark

A laugh escaped her as she read the moping line, she knew it would be true too because he would probably still be beating himself up. But she was glad that he was respecting her enough to let her cool off, but she was going to give him a call later when she got home, because she just needed that normalcy back in her life today.

Setting the card down and moving the flowers to the side, she sat down to do a days work. It was going to be a long day because she had no classes and a full day of typing ahead of her. She knew that sooner or later this was going to pay off and she just set her mind to that. The smell kept her happy and awake as she started of this day somewhat good.

~*~

Only half the day was gone and Chloe was ready to quit, she hadn't worked a full shift in a while and it was beginning to wear on her. It was odd because usually she lived to have a full shift at the Planet, but with all the stress of the last couple days she was just not looking forward to finishing her day. She hadn't run in to Jimmy at all and that made her thankful, she didn't know how well she would be able to control herself if she did. As she walked back into the basement from her lunch break she noticed that again a foreign object was sitting in the middle of her desk.

Her mind began running with possible explanations, it wasn't often she got two random gifts on her desk in a day. Closing the distance the familiar shape of a Styrofoam cup from her favorite café came into view, the smile was impossible to hold back and possibly bigger than the one from this morning. Again a fragrance assaulted her senses and she closed her eyes as she took it in, a white chocolate caramel cappuccino, also a favorite of hers.

She could even see the steam rising from it, so he must have been here just before she got back. Looking around for any trace of him she found none but knew he was probably near by, "Thank you" , she whispered under her breath and picked up the warm cup. A small rustle caught her attention and she looked back down, next to the cup was a small bake holding what she was guessing was a baked good.

Smiling, she set down the cup and picked up the bag and peeked inside. Sure enough, there was as cinnamon roll inside, doused in frosting like she liked. Chloe sat down and pulled out the pastry and tore off a small piece, the minute it hit her lips she was in heaven. It was quite possibly the best cinnamon roll she had ever tasted in her life. She even let out a small sigh it was so delicious, this was definitely a great way to keep her not-so-horrible day going.

~*~

Finally the long day was over and Chloe could just go home and relax. She was exhausted and fairly sure she couldn't feel her fingers any longer. She was just very excited about going home, taking a long hot bath, getting comfortable and enjoying some _Grey's Anatomy_ with chocolate chunk ice cream.

When she reached her car she got in and was surprised by the small bag sitting on her seat. She no longer needed to guess who it was from because after two she was fairly sure that Clark was buttering her up quite nicely. Picking up the bag she could feel it was a little lighter than the food from earlier, when she looked inside a laugh burst out of her so loud she was glad that the parking lot was deserted.

It was a burnt CD with a very male attempt at a drawing of the Daily Planet's globe and a pen and pad, along with her name in the middle. Turning it over she saw it had some of her favorite songs, some of his, and a few new ones she hadn't heard of. Sitting in her car she opened the case and found another small little note on the inside.

_Chloe,_

Thought you might enjoy some tunes for your drive home, and yes I am trying to butter you up nice and fat. But can you blame a big dumb alien? Hope your having a good day

P.S. There is an extra song at the end, a surprise just for you!

-Clark

Interested enough she took out the CD and put it in her player, automatically going all the way to the end. When she reached it she just sat and waited for the song to start, and when it did she let out a big laugh.

__

Hey girl, whatcha doin down there?  
Dancing alone every night while I live right above you  
I can hear your music playing  
I can feel your body swayin,  
One floor below me, you don't even know me  
I love you  
Oh my darlin', knock three times  
On the ceiling if you want me,  
Twice on the pipe, if the answer is no.

She remembered the song, and why he put it there, all too well. She had loved the song since she was five years old, when she caught her dad singing it to her mother shortly before she left them. Clark had been the only one she ever told about her secret love for the song, after he caught her singing and dancing to it in her room one time. Even though she had no idea if he was still hanging around she felt compelled to knock on the ceiling of her car three times.

Starting the car she, she turned off on the road for home and started the CD over to listen to all of Clark's picks. This day was much better than she had thought it would end up being, and slowly turning from not-so-horrible to pretty damn good.

~*~

When Chloe finally reached the Talon she could see that it was fairly dead on the inside and she thanked God for it. She hated to come home to a busy coffee shop and have to meander through all the people just to get up to her comfy couch.

She found Lois behind the counter as she entered, and it looked like a tired Lois. "Hey, you doing okay?"

Lois turned to her cousin quickly a small smile, "As good as I can hope to be doing, you know I really miss having someone to occupy my time."

Chloe knew that Lois didn't mean to but it kinda dug at Chloe as she too was in the same boat. Seeing the hurt that came into Chloe's eyes Lois smacked herself in the forehead, "God, Chloe I am so sorry. Me and my stupid mouth, it has just been one long day."

She reached out and rubbed her hand over the spot where Lois had hit herself, "Don't worry about it, you really loved Oliver and the way you two ended things sucked."

Grabbing Chloe's hand Lois held it and squeezed, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean losing Jimmy didn't suck, even if it was for a dumb farmboy."

That created a laugh from Chloe, "Yeah, but you know I still can't even muster up a bit of dislike for Clark. Does that make me weird?"

Another squeeze from Lois, "No, that makes you loyal, loving, and a hell of a catch for any guy to have. Don't let boy troubles doubt your awesomeness, because you have got massive amounts."

"Are you sure all of that lovestick stuff is gone, you are being oober cheesy." Chloe ducked the hit from Lois and began her way up the stairs. "I am gonna head up and take a hot bath, be down for some caffeine later."

Lois waved a towel at her, "Okay, I'll be….here."

When Chloe reached the top of the stairs she was again hit with a different arrangement of objects in her doorway. Hanging from the door knob was a balloon that had a picture with a puppy with big round eyes looking at her and the words 'I'm Sorry' across the top, it was possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen.

On the ground by frame was another vase, this time a little smaller, but still filled with white lilies. He sure was laying it on thick for something he should have known she wasn't going to throw a big fit about. Of course what he said was hurtful and embarrassing, but she understood that he was on redK and sometimes said not so nice things. What got her the most was that she knew redK never made him say things he didn't want to, if anything it made him say his real thoughts.

But she put that out of her mind because she wasn't ready to think about it, it was just too much with the Jimmy drama already on her plate. She bent down and picked up the vase, untied the balloon from the door handle, and pushed open the door with her hip.

Backing in had not allowed her to see the not so familiar couch cushion that was Clark Kent. She had moved right towards the small kitchen and the flowers blocked any view she had of the living room. She began to hum the _Knock Three Times_ in her head and as she got the chorus, she heard three soft knocks on what sounded like wood.

Turning and looking towards the couch she found Clark sitting here with an goofy grin on his face, and a bow on top of his head. At first she was too shocked to take in the sight of Clark Kent with a large pink ribbon on his head, but after she took it in she began to laugh uncontrollably.

When she regained composure she walked over to him, he was standing by the time she reached him. That is when she noticed the small dinner sitting on the coffee table and the movie case for _Dirty Dancing_, one of her all time favorites. A gasp left her and she reached up to wipe the silly bow from his head, "Clark, wow you didn't have to do all this…."

"But I did, Chlo I was such an ass to you the other night." He cut her off and took her hands in his and held them.

Shaking her head Chloe stopped him, "No, Kal was an ass, but that is what he is best."

Clark squeezed her hands tighter, "But you know he is a part of me Chlo, not a part I necessarily like but a part none the less. But I want to say I am so sorry for it and I tried to give you space like you always ask for but one full day was even too long, I almost called you last night because I couldn't take it any more."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, damn her and her emotions, "Yeah, well I guess I could have used that call last night too."

He could sense the impending burst in her voice and it scared him, "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"

She did her best to turn away from him but his grip wasn't allowing her to go anywhere, giving up she just let it out. "Jimmy asked for a 'break' but pretty sure it just means a break up."

"Oh God, Chlo I am so sorry." He pulled her close and hugged her to him, "Not to think it is about me, but is it because of my actions the other night."

She wanted to say no, wanted to say it so bad, but she knew she couldn't lie to not only him, but herself. "In a round about sort of way, but don't sweat it okay?"

He pulled her from him and looked her in the eye, "How can I not sweat it? You finally found a good guy who loved you and I ruin it like usual."

Patting his arms she walked over to the counter and grabbed a kleenex, "Really Clark, it's okay. The relationship probably would have been better if I gave him my all."

Quirking his head, Clark looked at her, "What are you saying Chloe?"

Realizing she just opened a can of worms, she paced over to the kitchen and began to put things away that didn't need to be, "Just that I didn't love him the way he wanted me to, hell even the way I wanted me too."

"Oh," it was all he could think of to say, Clark felt like he knew why she couldn't love Jimmy fully and he also felt like he was the reason. "You know, what I said the other night might have been harsher than intended, but I did mean that last part."

Chloe's head shot up at that, "You mean the whole, 'you know you've thought about it' thing?"

A blush crept up Clark's face as he bowed his head and looked back up to her again, it was most definitely the Clark she knew. "Yeah, that would be it."

Her turn to blush, "You know Clark, I can't say that I didn't see it in your eyes when you returned from the Phantom Zone, but I was just so scared of rejection and hurt again that I pulled the stupid 'end of the world' card. I am sorry, I could have saved three people hurt and angst if I just did took a damn risk."

Walking around to meet her, he took her in his arms again, "Hey, don't talk like that, you take risks on a daily bases with and for me, but I know that when it comes to matters of your heart I haven't been to gentle before."

She just allowed herself to enjoy his comfort for once and wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved how they seemed to fit so perfectly together. "I am beginning to understand why you buttered me up so much today now, thanks for it all by the way."

Breathing in her scent of wildflowers and cinnamon, Clark closed his eyes and felt the beat of her heart against his chest. "You're welcome, glad you liked it all, but we aren't done. I have made us some dinner and we can watch a movie. Sound like a plan, and enough to get me out of the dog house?"

Feeling his big hands rub up and down her back she felt so comforted, "Yeah, sounds like an amazing plan because I am starving. Just let me put some different clothes on and we can start k?"

Clark saw a tear had escaped her eye and was falling down her cheek, he brushed it away, "Alright, I will set things up."

She walked back to the bedroom to grab some sweat pants and a shirt, but first she turned back to Clark, "Hey Clark?"

He turned from his spot in front of the TV, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for making turning this from an anticipated sucky day to an extremely great day."

The End


End file.
